


Dangerous Waters

by pink_jukebox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputation, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Break Up, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Youtube AU, they're all youtubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_jukebox/pseuds/pink_jukebox
Summary: “It’s been four months guys.”Lance took a deep breath feeling the fresh air drifting from the ocean fill his lungs. He watched the camera staring at the lens instead of the small screen flipped to face him. It was a habit made out of practice. It’s just what happened when you made videos for a living. “It feels like yesterday, but also like I was always like this. Born without it.” He gave a small laugh rubbing the back of his neck making a note that he needed a haircut. “But I’m here to tell you the full story. All the way from the start. I have something important I’m gonna ask a special someone.” He winked at the camera pulling out a soft black box with a silver seashell clasp. He didn’t open it but rather set it on the picnic table he was leaning on. “I guess it all started when we moved into this place…”What if Voltron was a group of YouTubers, and what if these YouTubers all lived together??
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro, Pidge/OC
Kudos: 8





	Dangerous Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long story so buckle up, I'm so glad you're here :)

“It’s been four months guys.” 

Lance took a deep breath feeling the fresh air drifting from the ocean fill his lungs. He watched the camera staring at the lens instead of the small screen flipped to face him. It was a habit made out of practice. It’s just what happened when you made videos for a living. “It feels like yesterday, but also like I was always like this. Born without it.” He gave a small laugh rubbing the back of his neck making a note that he needed a haircut. “But I’m here to tell you the full story. All the way from the start. I have something important I’m gonna ask a special someone.” He winked at the camera pulling out a soft black box with a silver seashell clasp. He didn’t open it but rather set it on the picnic table he was leaning on. “I guess it all started when we moved into this place…”

The idea to make a video about what happened was Shiro’s genius idea. The new disability Lance lived with proved a real challenge even with the newest tech he received. Shiro had commented that after his own accident he had made a really long video. It was the story of how everything happened, and how he was feeling. Lance had seen it. All three hours and 6 parts of it. Said videos had made Lance bawl like a baby along with the other millions of viewers on YouTube. So, that’s what he decided to do to make the coolest video about the most uncool thing. With the help of his friends (excluding the very special someone) they planned to make a video about what they felt before and after the accident happened, and, of course, how they got through it. The video was supposed to be motivational and uplifting. The group couldn’t stop cracking jokes and pushing each other around. I mean what else would you expect from team Voltron? Shiro had helped him set the whole thing up. He also helped write the whole script. Lance was eternally grateful. In the Cuban's eyes, it wasn’t exciting to tell. The accident was, well, just an accident. It would be a cool story around a campfire in the dark with children on the edge of their seats, but this wasn’t it. This was just YouTube. In the end, when Lance really thought about it YouTube was all he needed to share his experience.

Two Years Earlier

“Lance can you please get off your ass and help us,” Keith grumbled his voice muffled by the large open cardboard box he was hauling up the circular driveway. Lance, as a matter of fact, was not on his ass he was standing and nothing was going to knock him off his new skateboard. Pidge recorded the whole ordeal with Lance’s new camera.   
Her glasses gleamed in the L.A sun as she laughed at Lance.

“I’m an actual god. Keith, look at this I’ve never even been on this driveway, and I haven’t fallen once,” Lance replied smugly doing a rather high trick struggling to stay upright for a second waving his arms in circles before saving his balance. 

He placed his hands on his hips and gave a playful smirk to the straining boy. “I’m better here than at home!”

“This is our home Lance,” Shiro chuckled, carrying three times as much as Keith. “Well, this is my home. If you want to live here with us I need you to pick up that box and help us.” 

Lance stepped off his board slowly as he could manage walking over to pick up the smallest box. Shiro gave a slow clap before picking up his own pile of boxes.

“Don’t cheer for him, Shiro! He doesn’t deserve it!” Allura screamed through an open window on the second floor of their mansion. 

“If he’s just gonna bitch and whine the whole time he can sleep out in the yard tonight.” 

Keith came back outside for another box cutting across the lawn to get to one of the three trucks. Keith was the third in their group to start a YouTube channel after Lance and his sister, Allura. He was just known as KeithKogane not wanting to think of a cool name. Typical Keith. His videos were based around ordering random things off Amazon and playing with them, pranking Lance, and vlogging anything and everything. He was notorious for having terribly edited videos.

“You know what Keith, fuck you. I’m actually feeling pretty pent up from the ride here wanna go. Bitch.” 

Lance had come back outside snarling at Keith who blew a strand of raven black hair out of his face. Keith was too old to fall for Lance’s tricks as he disappeared back into the open door of their home.

“Just shut up Lance,” Pidge called, taking the camera off her shoulder. “All the recording and editing equipment is going in the basement don’t forget!” 

She disappeared into the house quickly not taking any boxes. Lance made a whining sound in the back of his throat. It wasn’t fair that Pidge didn’t have to carry anything’

\----------

The gang had grown up on the same street all quickly becoming friends not discriminating for the age differences. Shiro was the oldest being 25. He and his brother, Keith, had lived next to Lance and his older sister, Allura. Keith was a year older than Lance but the two of them were inseparable since the McClain’s moved in when both kids were young. Katie (a.k.a Pidge) and her older brother, Matt, had lived on the other side of Shiro and Keith. Matt and Shiro were the same age and had always been friends making it impossible for Katie and Keith to avoid each other. Last but not least on the other side of Lance there was Hunk who was an only child with two nice moms. 

The group all made YouTube channels together in Hunk’s backyard one day in early August planning to share videos with each other. No one knew how famous they would get. As they grew up their channels grew with them. Their videos getting more and more popular till one day the idea was brought up to just move into a house together when Katie finished high school to continue making videos together. 

\----------

“Can you believe it, Keith?” 

Lance stood in the wooden door frame of the only bedroom on the third floor. He looked down at Keith who sat in fuzzy red plaid pajama pants and black BTS sweatshirt trying to set up a bookshelf. Keith turned to him, squinting his eyes.

“Believe what. That was the most ridiculous question I’ve ever been asked was it even a complete sentence, holy shit,” Keith muttered mostly to himself going back to work. 

Two-bed frames were set up, both of them matte black and the same size pointing right from the door, the mattresses that would lay on top of the new bedframes were leaning up against the wall.

“That we’re finally roommates.” Lance moved around the room a little trying to shimmy his way past Keith to put one of the mattresses on his bed. “We’ve been wishing for this since we were like seven.” 

Keith looked up again from his work the corners of his chapped lips pulled into a small smile.

“We kinda stopped wishing when we hit fifteen don’t you think,” Keith chuckled, it was the same chuckle Shiro had. 

Lance gave a small smile as he dropped the second mattress into place on the other bed pushing it into the perfect fitting place. 

“But here we are. Lance and Keith. Friends before time. Fated through every world and universe. Made for each other. Bodies that fit so perfectly together like they were one piece that was split only to find each other again,” Lance recited making his voice as airy as he could get it to be as he looked over the beds one last time making a satisfying noise. 

“Stop quoting fanfiction when we’re not recording save it for the views sharpshooter,” Keith stood the bookcase up, it was sturdy and heavy. “Well, shit would you look at that. I’m officially a homeowner now wouldn’t you say? I built that all on my own.”

“My hero,” Lance rolled his eyes as he spread out across Keith’s bed trying to get the sheet over the last corner. “Are you aware of all the things we have to accomplish in this house? We could’ve stayed with our parents just a bit longer because I hate this.”

“Lance,” Keith took a deep breath closing his eyes leaning against Lance’s bed frame. “Shiro had to get of that place he’s twenty-fucking-five. We had to get out of that place. We’re old enough to drink, and that’s the unspoken rule if you can drink you shouldn’t be living with your parents.”

“Yeah but what about all the siblings,” Lance complained, taking a seat beside Keith. Both boys let their eyes wander across all the boxes they still had to unpack. “Think of all the growing up we’re missing.”

“Shut up,” Keith muttered standing up wiping his hands on his tight black jeans before opening a box filled with books and figurines. “The youngest sibling any of us have is 15.”

“I know! We’re gonna miss so much!” Lance screamed.

A loud crash echoed from the stairs along with an interesting set of curse words that could only be used by Matt.

\----------

“Shiro, don’t forget to call your sister,” Matt muttered as Shiro set him down on the bathroom counter digging through a box for band-aids. 

Matt had fallen up the stairs with a box of his many trophies in his hands. There were just too many. It was so heavy was his reply when Shiro found him, bloody kneed and whimpering. “And you know I can do all this by myself right?”

“I’m just helping Matt. I know you can do this by yourself, you're a grown man,” Shiro replied, opening a new box of Transformer band-aids. 

When they went shopping for house supplies together Lance said there was nothing better to close his wounds. Shiro figured the younger man would be using the majority of the band-aids from all the ‘crazy’ tricks he does so he let the robots slide. “I have several sisters, to be more specific.”

“The one who asked you to call her.” Shiro stood in silence as he began to fiddle with the band-aid box. “Oh my God, it was Grace. I swear if you didn’t have me in your life-”

“I wouldn’t know what to do.” Shiro smiled, holding out his hand to a now blushing Matt who used the hand to hop off the table. “Thank you I’ll call her right away. Try to get your bedroom set up first, hopefully, none of your trophies broke. If you get that done before dinner start working downstairs in the filming room Pidge had a plan laid out for it already. Just follow that and you’ll be good.”

“Y-yeah that’s good. Gotcha,” Matt stumbled out of the bathroom trying not to step on any of the fallen trophies as he disappeared into his room quickly. 

Shiro gave one quick prayer that Pidge got that on video. 

\----------

Allura preferred to be alone. She guessed that it came from being the middle child. She had a brother a year older than her and two little siblings, twins, a year younger than her. They were all really close in age so they were all, naturally, really close to one another, but that gave Allura no time to herself. She and her little sister, Verita, didn’t get along as well as she wished when they were younger. It was just from being the only girls so close in age. She and Daniel, her older brother, got along great. They were mentally the closest out of any of the others were, even the twins. The twins were Verita and Lance. It seemed they had a telepathic connection but had very very different tastes in everything which kinda dulled their friendship. Verita refused to make a Youtube channel with her brother and sister rather than wanting to keep her life private which even now the siblings respected only having her show up when she asked. Allura had a lot in common with her younger brother. Lance loved trying out new makeup and face masks with his sister. They had good parents who didn’t care about gender roles so Lance was free to star in Allura’s make-up videos whenever he wished, and she let him.

Allura sighed at the thought of her family placing a picture of the twins when they were seven up on her bulky matte white bookshelf. All because she lived with her brother didn’t mean she didn’t miss him when they were apart. Things change after you grow up and one of those things was most definitely the feelings you had towards your siblings.

“Ew that’s a horrible picture.” Allura whipped around to see Lance standing in the doorway smiling with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “It was the day with the three-legged race so V and I had to stumble around the fair all day.”

“You loved it and begged to do that for the rest of your life,” Allura laughed, bringing another picture out from the bubble-wrapped filled cardboard box. 

It was a whole family picture when Daniel had graduated high school. They were all smiling except for V who was pushed to the ground, thank you, Lance. 

“No no no no you got it all wrong. I was begging to get out of that contraption and I would never never do it again,” Lance rushed out sounding angry but when Allura looked at his face again his smile was still there, maybe even brighter than before.

“Fine, you hated it. You hate V with everything you have and never want to see her again.” Lance clapped and gave small curtsy legs turning out neatly. “I have a lot of our family but I have near none with this family,” She looked back to the shelf to only see around three pictures of the whole group and in every one someone was missing.

“This family. The family in this house. We do videos darling, we have hours and hours worth of footage with us all together.” Lance fell across his sister's newly made white duvet making a Lance-sized crinkle in what was once perfectly spread white.

“That’s not in the moment. It’s just action not capturing action,” Allura murmured mostly to herself but got a small agreeing noise from Lance. “Are you and Keith done setting up the room or are you here to get out of it.”

“I’m here to get out of it. He’s better at all that stuff than I am. I swear when I get back every figurine will be set out next to each other in rainbow order,” Lance gave a fake yawn closing his eyes.

“Lance, it's your room too,” Allura sighed, putting up one of her snowglobes. “Keith doesn’t color code,” She scoffed. 

How dare she scoff. Keith did in fact color code. Lance remembered because all the figures and books in Keith’s old room were neat and organized since they were like 10. “Go help him.”

“No,” Lance grumbled trying to sink deeper into the bed. “I’ll just get in his way and I want him to finish setting up before Jason comes over.” Jason, Lance’s boyfriend, was set on having a date that night. He didn’t want to help them move, but he didn’t want Lance to cancel.

“How about you help him so you can get ready for your date, you graduated high school I’m sure you know-how. Be a good friend for once,” Allura sighed trying to push the bigger one off the bed. 

Lance mocked a gasp as he fell to the floor. 

“Nobody wants me,” Lance cried. “Also, just so you know, it wasn’t my idea to have a date the day we move in.” Lance made his way out of the room hearing a content sigh from his sister. 

\----------

Pidge was over the moon happy with moving. She felt a bit bad about being the one the group was waiting for but here she was 19 and a homeowner of one of the biggest houses she had ever seen and definitely the biggest house she had ever been inside of. The bad news was that she had to share a room with Matt. It wasn’t all that bad it was just she would rather not after living a door down from him her whole life. What she really wanted was the basement. In the basement, no one could tell her to go to bed or make sure she ate a full meal and not just constant snacks but after coming in the room to help set up she knew Matt was on the same page as her. Once Lance moved out she would move in with Keith or something.

“Matt this is sick,” Pidge laughed walking into the room. 

Sunlight blocking curtains hung on the window pushed back for now. Sticky glow in the dark stars were hung on the ceiling brand new and unmarked probably soaking in the natural sunlight. Pidge couldn’t wait to see them in action later that night.

“I know. Mom would never let us do any of the things I’m planning to do to this room, Kate.” Matt was in the corner futzing with something Pidge was too busy looking at the stars to see. “All the stars are real constellations!”

“How else would we set them up? We're not animals,” She muttered breathlessly.

Two loft beds were set up one a shiny black metal and the other a deep purple. “Oh my God, you actually did it you got the purple bed. Mom said you couldn’t get it, Matthew!”

“Mom’s not here. If I want a purple bed I’m going to get a purple bed.”

Their desks were facing away from each other both Macbooks placed neatly in the middle charging with a hidden cord. All Matt’s art supplies were put away neatly and tucked into the shelves connecting to the, yes, purple bed.

“You know what would be cool?” Pidge didn’t wait for a reply before continuing. “Painting the actual solar system on the ceiling glows in the dark paint. We would obviously add all the correct shading and indents, but don’t you think that would be cool?” 

“That is the most amazing thing I’ve ever heard,” Matt whipped his head up pushing his glasses up onto his nose before looking to the ceiling. “I’m gonna text mom and tell her.”

\----------

Hunk really didn’t want to leave his moms' house. They just gave him a hug and sent him on his way with a few tears and a box of stuff. That’s all he took was a box. Hunk wanted something to come back to when he went and visited, and, of course, he wanted his parents to remember him. He never really minded that he was adopted or that he had two moms; it was just how his world worked. No kids had ever made fun of it and most of his friends were a part of the LGBT+ group there was no reason to feel resentment towards any of it. One of his moms, Kit, was from Texas and moved to L.A to become a famous surfer all because her dad told her it would never happen. His other mom, Jessie, was born and raised in L.A. She had always wanted to get out but a small blonde surfer had convinced her to stay. Five years after meeting and three years of being married they decided little Hunk should be brought into their life.

Timothy “Hunk” Garrett. The one and only. Hunk hummed softly to himself as he rushed around the room. The least he could do was make his bed and set it up before the sun went down. It had been a long day taking all the things from each house and piling them into the moving trucks, and it was certainly an experience Hunk didn’t want to relive for a very very long time.

“Hunk!” Lance yelled from somewhere else in the house. 

The man sighed leaving his room to see Lance halfway up the stairs to the third floor trying to pull a box up. “Help help help help,” Lance repeated like a mantra, his skinny arms tense and shaking. Hunk took his time walking over before giving a little push to help the box jumped to Lance’s floor. “Thanks bro!” Lance disappeared from sight pulling the box with him. Hunk would be lying if he said he was happy with Lance choosing to bunk with Keith. He knew it was going to happen. Lance had even asked if it was okay. Which, yes, of course, it was okay they were all responsible grown-ups and if Lance wanted to bunk with Keith then Lance could bunk with Keith. When Lance moved in with his boyfriend soon Hunk would simply ask to move in with Keith.

“Hey, stop,” Hunk scolded himself, finishing the last touch on his neat bed. “Lance isn’t gonna move any time soon.”

\----------

“Allura does this look okay?” Lance asked, appearing in the doorway of his sister’s room spinning quickly. 

Allura looked up from her work on a dresser to see her brother with a nice black and red plaid shirt on, tight black skinny jeans that might’ve been a little too tight, and some perfectly fit red hightop converse.

“Are you trying to get into his pants? Do you want him to get into yours? What do you want to accomplish from this date? Those are three questions I always ask myself when looking at an outfit for a date. It looks like you want him to get into yours.” Allura replied Lance just pursed his lips and shook his head.

“We don’t want to get into each other's pants, just a date.” Lance cracked his knuckles and turned. 

“Excuse me? You don’t want to get into his pants?” Allura lifted an eyebrow and dropped her tool to sit back on her hands.

“Well no. We’ve only been dating for like two months how can anybody be ready to have sex by then? I don’t need the talk from you, mom already gave me it when I came out.” 

“Lance I’m not saying that you need the talk I’m saying that everyone who’ve I’ve dated I wanted to get into their pants after like the fourth date and even sometimes before the second.” Allura watched her brother's face as he tilted his head slowly.

“That’s because you’re a slut Allura.” Lance laughed loudly as he turned and dashed from his sister's room hearing yells from Shiro to stop running in the house. 

\----------

“Okay everyone downstairs!” Allura yelled through the intercom system.

Groans echoed from all places in the house as people shuffled through to the kitchen. Nothing was set up in the kitchen yet. The dining room table was still in its Ikea box, and none of the cabinets had supplies in them. All they had was three boxes of pizza, a working fridge, and paper plates.

“You know we would all come if you just screamed Allura you’re loud as fuck,” Keith muttered jogging into the room already in sweatpants and an old tee. 

Pidge and Keith sat on the floor in front of her while Shiro, Hunk, and Matt stood looking at all the boxes sadly. Lance waved them a goodbye flinching as a loud honk echoed outside. He left with a wide smile on his face.

“I think that’s enough for today. I’m very proud of all of us for moving out here away from our parents, for some of us it’s long overdue.” She nodded towards Shiro who just gave her a half-hearted salute in reply. “And some of us are fresh babies.” She looked to Pidge who flipped her off. “We’re all here thanks to our dedication and hard work. Do you think that any of us would become famous if we didn’t stay on a schedule if we just didn’t want to post that video if we just fell apart? No! We are here because we deserve this. Goddamn, if I don’t want to hug you all right now. I know Lance’s not here to enjoy this with us but please feel free to eat pizza on the floor and grease stain the moving boxes in his honor.” Allura finished with a bow as the team clapped and whistled.

“We’ll leave the boxes for tonight. Matt has so graciously left finishing his and Pidge’s room to set up the T.V for us. We’ll watch a few movies after dinner go to bed and tomorrow we can work downstairs and in the kitchen together. We’ll even make a little competition out of it.” Shiro told the group with a nod. They all ate happily telling jokes and seeing who could make the longest pull of cheese. Allura snapped a pic and sent it to the group chat with a smile as Pidge and Keith swore each other off in the back.

\----------

“Why’re you on your phone babe?” Jason asked, trying to maneuver to see the screen as Lance smiled at his phone. “Oh, is that the group you’re in?”

“Yeah, like I said we just moved today to a house together,” Lance sent a message to the group that consisted of misused emojis and apologies for not being there to enjoy their first dinner in the new house.

He slipped his phone away feeling a bit bad for using his phone on the date, but when he looked up Jason was also on his phone. Lance waited silently for his boyfriend to finish.

“Can I see that picture really quick?” Lance nodded pulling his phone back out. He really didn’t see what was happening fully really not wanting to take away from their dinner. “So that one right there with the white hair that’s my sister. You've met her once. Name’s Allura. She’s like the mom of our group.

“I don’t think white hair suits her skin tone well. That one right there looks twelve.” Jason pointed from across the table to Pidge who was pulling back pizza with her teeth stretching it out as far as her arms would let her. Lance was ready to say something about Allura before Jason kept talking. “That one should be cutting back on the pizza.” He pointed to Hunk. “ That’s Shiro right there, correct. He’s kinda scary. I don’t really like you in the same house as him.”

“Shiro wouldn’t-”

“That one is staring at him, are they dating?”

“No, actually. Matt really likes-”

“Oh, and that last one. That’s like Kevin or something right,” Jason muttered. 

Lance looked down at the picture again to see Keith’s face all scrunched up and laughing as he watched Pidge with wide deep purple eyes. Lance couldn’t help but smile and soften at the expression everything just looked so comfy and perfect. Keith deserved that. 

“It’s Keith. His name’s Keith,” Lance answered quietly after a short pause of silence. “He’s actually my roommate, we waited to bunk together for years.”

“Does he like you or something?” Jason muttered pushing the phone away.

Lance laughed with a huff and shook his head chocolate brown curls shaking on his head.

“Nah not Keith. We’ve been friends forever; he wouldn’t like me in that way.”

“I think I want to make you mine. Mark you up and make you feel it so that bastard knows who you belong to,” Jason growled slowly trying not to be heard by the others in the restaurant.

“I really don’t feel like that right now,” Lance replied, keeping his voice at normal volume. His heart was pounding out of his shirt as he shut his phone off. “Keith knows I like you a lot.”

“So you are in love with him. Probably been screwing him haven’t you Lance?” Jason sat back in his chair shaking his head and crossing his arms. “Why am I even with you?”

“All my feelings for him are gone and passed Jason listen to me I would never,” Lance was getting angry at this point. 

Nothing he said would satisfy the anger of the other man. It wasn’t words he wanted, it was physical. It was his body. “Fine do whatever you want to do with me.”

\----------

Pidge was the first to head off to bed not looking that tired in the least. She was probably just disappearing to go savor her fully charged Macbook in her new bed. Allura was the next as Shiro carefully pushed her awake a few times through their third movie. Hunk went after yawning and giving Keith a small friendly smack on the forehead with a goodnight grunt. Matt was snuggled into Shiro and was fighting his hardest to stay awake moving closer every other minute. He was testing his boundaries with the much larger man who either didn’t seem to notice the movement or didn’t care. It was most definitely the latter. Shiro finally scooped him up carefully giving a soft nod to Keith before disappearing around the kitchen door and upstairs to put the boy to bed. He came back about ten minutes later a heavy blush on his cheeks trying to avoid eye contact with Keith who just smirked. They both had a silent mutual agreement to wait up for Lance who said he would be home around one.

At two thirty the front door opened loudly and the sound of Lance stomping through the kitchen echoed through the house. “Lance?” Shiro asked loudly as Keith muted the T.V. Lance came from around the corner, his eyes glazed over shirt wrinkled with the top buttons missing. It was his favorite shirt; he would never let that happen. He was holding his shoes and there were a few questionable stains on his pants.

“I’m gonna have to throw these pants away. These are my favorite pants,” Lance whined his voice cracked and dry. “I made a mistake and he didn’t. I just. I didn’t mean-”

“Let’s get you to bed, you don’t have to talk,” Shiro stood kindly taking the remote from a stunned Keith, and turned off the T.V with a click. 

Shiro followed Lance up the stairs; they both went slow as Lance took a shuddery breath every few steps. Keith was heard moving around in the kitchen the suction of the fridge echoing through the silence as he pulled something out. 

“Allura texted me the picture of all you guys,” Lance gave a soft chuckle as he made his way over to the second staircase, this one a bit steeper than the last.

The wood felt cold even through his sock as he shivered. “Jason thought I liked Keith. Liked liked Keith. He thought I was cheating on him. With Keith.”

“Is that why you-”

“No no. I was,” Lance shuddered again. “Yeah, I had to make him believe I really liked him. Shiro, he wouldn’t believe me.” 

Keith appeared from the top of the steps handing a cold water bottle to Shiro and one to Lance.

“Shiro go to bed I got it from here. Imagine having to go up two flights of stairs and going back down just to get your friend to bed. I’m headed that way.” Keith gave a small push to Shiro who nodded and gave a pat to Lance’s head before going away. 

“Keith I didn’t. I really didn’t I just had to make him-”

“Shut up,” Keith silenced him with a smile. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow but right now I’m going to have to stop you because some stupid Cuban boy lied to me earlier tonight and Allura isn’t going to be happy if both of us are late to unpacking the editing equipment tomorrow?” Lance shook his head a solid no. “Good now you go up and get ready I’m going to check on Matt and Pidge to make sure they’re asleep and I’m gonna have to go tell Hunk you made it home safely. He’s not going to get any sleep worrying about you.”

“Thank you, Keith.”

“If you ever want to talk about it, please. I won’t force you but-”

“Thank you, Keith.”


End file.
